fastfuriousfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Fast And The Furious
The Fast and the Furious aus dem Jahre 2001 ist der erste Film der bisher sechsteiligen Filmserie. Handlung Immer wieder werden LKW mit wertvoller Ladung überfallen. Der letzte Raubzug wurde wie alle anderen zuvor mittels schwarz lackierter Honda Civic Coupé (EJ 1) verübt. Das Schema ist dabei immer gleich: Der LKW-Fahrer wird verkehrsmäßig bedrängt. Auf der Beifahrerseite wird die windschutzscheibe mittels einer Harpune herausgerissen und eine weitere Harpune in den Beifahrersitz geschossen. Der Schütze klettert herüber, betäubt den LKW-Fahrer und entführt den Sattelschlepper. In letzter Zeit aber wird die Gruppe durch sich bewaffnende Fahrer, die sich in Notwehr sehen, gefährdet. Trotzdem kann die Ladung, allessamt Panasonic-Geräte, erfolgreich geraubt werden. Da dies unter der Bevölkerung und unter den LKW-Fahrern sauer aufstößt, arbeiten die Polizei und das FBI gemeinsam an der Bekämpfung des Problems. Zur Informationsbeschaffung wird Brian O'Conner als Brian Earl Spilner aus Arizona in die Szene eingeschleust, der nun bei The Racers Edge arbeitet. Zwecks Tarnung trainiert er mit seinem Mitsubishi Eclipse, kann ihn allerdings nicht bei hoher Geschwindigkeit kontrollieren. Aufgrund des Verdachtes bei der Verwicklung in die Raubzüge fährt er jeden Tag bei der Bar Toretto's vorbei, die Dominic Toretto gehört. Dort bestellt er schon zwei Wochen lang jedesmal Thunfisch auf Weißbrot ohne Kruste, was Mia Toretto angesichts der Qualität des Thunfischs wundert. Kurz nach einer Bestellung dieses Sandwiches tauchten Vince, Leon, Jesse und Letty aufgrund eines Fehlers in der Elektronik auf. Dort bemerkt Vince Brians Anwesenheit, was ihm missfällt, da Brian anscheinend mit Mia flirtet. Als Brian geht, provoziert Vince ihn und es kommt zu einer Schlägerei. Erst durch Mia und Letty greift Dominic ein. Er fragt erst bei Überprüfung seiner Personalien ob er ein Serienkiller sei und schärft ihm dann ein, nie wieder aufzutauchen. Als Brian protestiert, sagt Dom, dass er seinen Job los sei. Als Brian in der Werkstatt ankommt, ist Harry, der Besitzer, am Telefon und beschwichtigt Dominic. Kurz darauf legt er auf und will mit Brian reden. Er sagt, das Dom Brian gekündigt wissen wollte. Da er zudem ein guter Kunde und Mittelpunkt der Rennszene sei, könne man, wegen weiterer Kunden ihn schlecht vergraulen. Allerdings konnte Harry ihm erklären, dass Leute wie Brian nur schlecht zu bekommen seien. Brian will nach dieser Erklärung zwei NOS-Flaschen in seinen Wagen einbauen, worauf Harry feststellt, dass er einen Bleifuß habe und dadurch ein schlechter Fahrer sei. Am Abend ist das Rennen zu dem sich die ganze Szene trifft. Brian trifft dort erstmals auf Hector und Johnny Tran. Hector erklärt bei der Begrüßung, dass er keine illegalen Rennen mehr fahre. Der Einsatz zum Einstieg in das Rennen beträgt 2000$, Brian kauft sich mit seinen Fahrzeugpapierne ein. Nachdem im Polizeifunk zu hören ist, dass alle Streifen aus der Gegend abgezogen werden, beginnt das Rennen. Das Rennen geht mit dem Sieg Torettos aus, Brian wird Zweiter. Als Brian trotz der Höchstbelastung an seinen Motor, bei dem es sogar aus dem Motorraum raucht, grinst und sagt, dass er fast gewonnen habe, antwortet Toretto ihm, dass er die Kolbenringe erst einmal austauschen müsste, weil sie durch die Belastung verraucht seien und dass es egal ist, mit wie viel Abstand der Sieger gewonnen habe, denn nur das zähle. Kurz darauf taucht die Polizei auf und man vermutet, dass die Polizei eine Falle stellen wollte. Kategorie:Film